


[Podfic] Write, read, set on fire

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boredom, Coping strategies when your angel won't see you, Crack, Crowley writes, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: This fic was read from a closed Discord, hence I cannot link to the original. It also came without tags; give me a shout if you think I should add more.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Write, read, set on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-14-Write--read--set-on-fire-edokmm)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-4-7/71118753-44100-2-f4d7837465de3.m4a)


End file.
